


Of Rooftops and Mistletoe

by Jellybean96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, Mistletoe, POV Clarke Griffin, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Clarke meets a guy in the strangest way she ever has; witnessing him fall off his roof hanging Christmas lights. So, naturally, she invites him to her friend's Christmas party.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Harper McIntyre, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Jordan Jasper Green, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre (Background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: bellarkescord advent calendar





	Of Rooftops and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Happy Holidays! And if you don't celebrate any holidays at this time of year, then happy December and I hope you have a great rest of your year. This is a little piece I put together for a little advent calendar exchange we're doing over on Discord.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiking her bag higher up on her shoulder, Clarke sends a quick message to her friend to let her know that she’s finally about to head to the party as soon as she gets to her car. She slips the phone back into her pocket and tugs the collar of her coat closer around her neck to protect it from the cold wind that’s blowing. She doesn’t do well with cold; she never has.

She is glad that she decided to put on her large winter coat when she left the house earlier to walk down to the corner store to pick up a couple of things she needs for dinner tomorrow night. Otherwise, she would have been seriously freezing her ass off when she started the walk back home. The weather can truly be a fickle thing; it’s extremely unpredictable.

As she’s walking, she takes in the various lights and decorations adorning the houses around her, hoping to take her mind off how cold she’s becoming. There are only a handful of houses on the street that aren’t decorated yet though she has no doubt they will be soon, seeing as it’s almost Christmas. Only about another week or so to go.

Frustrated grunting draws her attention to the rooftop of one house where a figure stands on top of it with a bundle of lights. A ladder is leaning precariously against the front of the house and a cardboard box sits at the bottom with more balls of lights.

She lingers for a moment on the sidewalk, watching as the figure struggles to get the lights untangled and spread out, most likely for easier appliance. And given how quickly the sun is setting, they probably won’t have much more time outside to do all of this.

As she’s passing directly in front of the house, the grumbling gets a little louder. 

She hesitates for a moment and then stops, turning and looking up. “Hello?” she calls up as gently as she can. “Sorry to bother you. But do you need any help? You sound like you’re having trouble.”

The figure turns a little. “What? Uh, no, thanks. I should be fine.”

Before she can process what’s happening, the figure steps and then goes tumbling over the side of the roof. They land right in front of her, thankfully cushioned by quite a bit of snow, and let out a low groan.

She immediately rushes to their side, dropping to her knees next to them and running her eyes over their body to check for any obvious injuries. None that she can see. But then again, the guy’s wearing a heavy coat and jeans, so even if he was injured in some way she wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asks the man, carefully resting a hand on one of their arms.

He groans again.

“Okay. Just stay right there, don’t move.” She digs her phone back out and dials 9-1-1, keeping an eye on the man in case something happens. 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

She quickly tells the operator on the other end what happened, trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she talks. The last thing she wants to sound like is a woman in hysterics. 

She stays by the man’s side the whole time, waiting impatiently for the ambulance to arrive. Even if the 9-1-1 operator hadn’t told her to wait for an ambulance to arrive, she wouldn’t have moved him anyway. She remembers enough from her mom being a doctor to know not to move someone after a fall unless it’s absolutely necessary. And right now it’s not necessary for her to move him. The paramedics are on their way and they’ll take care of this man.

The man groans, his head shifting from side to side.

Her eyes go slightly wide in a panic, but then she relaxes some when she hears the telltale sound of an ambulance siren. She looks up toward the end of the street, watching as the flashing lights get closer to where she’s at on the sidewalk.

When the ambulance pulls up, a pair of paramedics climb out and begin assessing the situation, checking over the man lying on the ground.

“He fell from the roof?” one of the medics asks.

Clarke nods, swallowing. “Yeah. He was up there working on hanging Christmas lights, I think, and I was walking by so I stopped and asked if he needed any help. He was answering me when I think he tripped on the lights and fell. I don’t think he hit anything major because of the snow, but I’m not a doctor. I just thought I’d call for an ambulance just to be on the safe side.”

“Good call.”

“He doesn’t seem to have any serious injuries from what I can see,” the other medic says as he continues checking the man. “Sir. Sir, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?”

The man groans again, the space between his eyebrows pushing together. “Bell...Bellamy.”

“Bellamy?”

The man—Bellamy—nods.

“Alright, Bellamy, we’re going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out just to make sure you’re okay.”

Clarke stands back and watches as they carefully put Bellamy on a stretcher and then load him into the ambulance. She worries her lip between her teeth as she watches and then slowly approaches one of the medics. “Um, I know I can’t ride in the ambulance with him since I’m not a family member, but I can meet him at the hospital, right? I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

The medic nods. “Yes, you can. We’ve gotta get going, though.”

Clarke nods. “Oh, yeah, of course. I’ll just...I’ll...yeah.” She steps back up onto the sidewalk, watching as the ambulance pulls away from the curb and makes its way in the direction of the hospital. The siren and lights fade out as it gets further away as Clarke continues to stand there on the sidewalk.

The cold wind starts to bite at her nose and ears, sending a shiver down her spine. She pulls her jacket closer against her body and walks the rest of the way down the sidewalk to her house. Thankfully it’s not far.

Reaching her house, she immediately climbs inside her car and tosses her bag from the store into the backseat and then starts the engine. She flips the heat on and turns it to full blast, rubbing her hands together and holding them in front of one of the small vents near her.

Once she’s able to feel her fingers well enough, she shoots a quick text to Harper, letting her know that she might be a little later to the party than intended. The reason why she won’t be there is more of an in-person conversation.

Buckling herself in and shifting the gear into park, she backs out of the driveway and begins the drive toward the hospital. She honestly has no idea what she’s going to say to the receptionist when she goes to check on the guy—Bellamy. Does she say she’s an old friend so they’ll let her back to see him? Because she doesn’t actually know him so there’s a high chance she won’t get to see him. But she is the one who called 9-1-1, so maybe they’ll let her see him because of the whole ‘good samaritan’ thing. She’ll just have to take a chance and hope they let her at least know that he’s okay, that he has no serious injuries.

Eventually pulling into the visitor’s parking lot at the hospital, she quickly finds a space and shuts off her car. She grabs her phone and wallet, sliding them into her pockets as she climbs out of the car and then locks it behind her. She keeps her hands buried in her pockets as she walks, hoping to keep them warm as she moves.

Stepping through the sliding glass doors of the hospital entrance, Clarke moves toward the reception desk and stops in front of it. She gives a polite smile to the woman behind it as she leans forward. “Hi. Um...I’m here to check on a guy that was probably just brought in. His name’s Bellamy.”

“Your relation to the patient?” the woman asks, tapping at the keys on her keyboard.

Clarke hesitates. “I’m the one who called 9-1-1 to have him brought in. I don’t actually know him beyond that.”

“If you’re not related to the patient then I can’t allow you to go back and see him. Hospital policy.”

Clarke sighs heavily. “That’s fine. I had a feeling that would be the case. I’ll just...wait out here, I guess.” She turns away from the desk and moves to sit in one of the waiting room chairs, knowing that it could be quite a while until she leaves. The doctor isn’t going to tell her the medical information about Bellamy since she’s not a family member. So her best bet is waiting for Bellamy to hopefully leave on his own sometime soon and she can make sure he’s okay.

Once she knows that he’s okay and tries to reassure herself for the millionth time that he could have tripped on those lights with or without her talking to him, she’ll leave. She’ll go to her friend’s party and forget all about this random Bellamy guy. Except for the fact that he lives on her street. Unless that was a friend’s house and he was just helping out. But if it’s not the case then there’s a high chance she’ll run into him again at some point down the line. She doesn’t know if she can handle all of this stress on top of regular holiday stress.

Her phone buzzes inside her jacket pocket—thank goodness she thought to turn the ringer off when she came inside—and she immediately pulls it out to see an incoming call from Harper. She answers the call and holds the device to her ear, leaning back on her chair and doing her best to relax. 

“Hey, Harper.”

“Hey,” comes the reply. “You’re gonna be late for the party?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah. Something came up.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. I’m just…” she trails off with a heavy sigh, debating how much to share. “I’m at the hospital,” she explains. “There was a guy on a roof hanging lights and I saw him fall so I called 9-1-1. Figured I’d follow the ambulance to the hospital and make sure he’s okay.”

“That makes sense,” Harper says. “I hope he’s okay and gets to go home soon. It would suck to have to stay in the hospital during Christmas.”

“Yes, it really would. Hopefully, everything’s good and I won’t be here for too much longer. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

“Okay. I’ll let the others know you’re gonna be a little later than you said.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you later, Harper. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Clarke ends the call and slides her phone back into her pocket. She lets out a heavy breath and runs her hands over her face, leaning her head back until it touches the wall behind her. There’s no telling how long she’s going to be here waiting. She knows she’ll have to leave at some point, especially if Bellamy has to stay overnight and she knows she’s not going to be told that.

This is one of those times when she wishes she was a doctor so she’d have a slightly better chance of getting access to a patient without needing to be a family member. But, still, that’s no guarantee either.

She’s not entirely sure how long she sits there waiting, but it’s long enough for her to start to feel it in her neck. And her upper back. She’s starting to get sore and, after checking the time, will probably have to leave soon if she doesn’t want to miss the entire party. She never misses the holiday party. 

Letting out a yawn, Clarke stretches out her arms and rolls her neck, trying to ease the tension that’s built up there. The last thing she needs to do is see a chiropractor during the holidays. If there would even be one open right now.

Movement out of the corner of her eye pulls her attention, a pleased smile coming to her lips when she sees the man from earlier standing near the reception desk. She’s up out of her chair in an instant, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. “Excuse me,” she calls out, getting the man’s attention as he makes his way toward the front doors of the hospital.

He turns to her, his brows furrowing slightly. “Hi. Do I know you? You look a little familiar.”

“That might be because we were talking right before you fell off your roof. I waited with you while the ambulance came.”

His eyes go wide for a split second. “So you weren’t a dream.”

It’s her turn to furrow her brows. “What?”

The slightest tint of pink plays on his cheeks. He clears his throat and shakes his head. “Uh, nothing. Sorry. I’m Bellamy, by the way, Bellamy Blake,” he says, holding out a hand.

She accepts, giving the hand a quick shake. “Clarke Griffin. I’m glad to see they’re not keeping you here during the holidays.”

Bellamy shrugs, sliding his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “The doctor said there wasn’t any serious damage. They just wanted to keep me long enough to make sure. But he said I should come back if I start getting a headache that won’t go away. There were a few other things too, that I can’t quite remember. But he wrote them down for me.”

“Smart.” She shifts on her feet, adjusting the strap of her bag. “So...are you going home, then?”

He nods. “Yeah. Probably won’t be hanging any more lights tonight, though,” he tells her with a small smile.

She smiles back. “Yeah. That’s probably a good idea. Wouldn’t want you to fall off your roof again.”

“I think I’ll be safe if there aren’t any more pretty girls around to distract me.”

She ducks her head just enough to hide the blush she knows is rushing to her cheeks. There is a time and a place for that. Now is not the time. And a hospital lobby is certainly not the place.

Taking a deep breath, she looks back up at Bellamy and smiles. “Right. Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Make sure whoever’s gonna be with you tonight gets that list and really watches out for everything.”

He shuffles on his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s uh, it’s actually just me tonight. I just moved here so I haven’t had the chance to meet too many people. I guess the holidays aren’t the best time to move to a new town, but I needed a change.”

“No, I totally get it. And you’re really alone tonight?”

He nods. “Yeah. My mom passed a few years ago and my sister’s traveling with her boyfriend and not currently speaking to me, and I don’t know anyone here yet. So I’m alone tonight.”

Clarke frowns. “That’s awful. You shouldn’t be alone tonight. Not during the holidays. It’s a time where you’re supposed to be surrounded by your loved ones.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and shrugs again. “Well, if you’ve got any spare loved ones lying around, feel free to send them my way.”

The larger part of her knows that he’s joking, that he’s just trying to lighten the mood. But she also can’t help but feel a little bad that on top of being alone for the holidays, he also has to be careful because he might have a concussion.

She hesitates only for a moment, and then the invitation is pouring out of her before she can stop it. She really needs better self-control around cute guys. “Actually, if you want to, I’m about to head over to a friend’s house for a holiday party. We’ve done it every year since college and more people get added to it every year depending on who everyone’s dating.” Her eyes go wide. “Not that we have to tell them we’re dating, because obviously, we aren’t. Sometimes we invite other friends we’ve made throughout the year. So, if you want to, you’re more than welcome to tag along. There’s always lots of food and plenty of drinks. Pretty decent company too, as long as you steer clear of Murphy when he gets drunk. He’s even more obnoxious than he is when he’s sober.”

Bellamy chuckles. “Good to know. You’ll just have to point him out when we get there.”

“Sounds good. So is this you saying you want to come with me, then?”

He smiles and nods. “Yeah, it is. It’s been a while since I’ve been to a holiday party. Might be nice.”

“I’m glad you think so. Come on, my car’s out this way.” She gestures for him to follow her and then moves toward the sliding doors leading out to the parking lot. She doesn’t need to look behind her to check if he’s following; she can hear the sound of his shoes hitting against the floor.

Did she seriously just invite a complete stranger to the holiday party? Apparently. Though, she supposes he’s not entirely a stranger anymore since she does know his name now. She just hopes no one else at the party finds it weird or awkward, though she knows Murphy will most likely say something once he realizes what’s going on. That’s the last thing she needs. But she’s already invited him and he’s accepted. She can’t exactly uninvite him. That wouldn’t be very nice.

They’re both silent as they climb into her car, and for the majority of the car ride to the party. She’s not entirely sure how to start the conversation since she barely knows this man and doesn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“So, what exactly can I expect from this holiday party?” Bellamy speaks up when they’re just a few minutes out from the party. “You said it’s a bunch of your friends?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah. I’ve known Harper and Murphy since freshman year of college, the three of us started the party that first year when none of us were able to go home for various reasons. We met Monty and Jasper the following year, and Monty and Harper have been together since the summer before our junior year. Nate joined the group that same year. Raven joined that year too after she and I became friends because we both ended up dating the same guy.”

Bellamy’s eyes go wide. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’. “She’s cool, though, and we became pretty fast friends. Nate’s fiance Jackson joined us a couple of years ago, and Jasper’s girlfriend Maya started coming last year. I think Raven’s bringing someone this year, but I’m not entirely sure. My best friend Wells comes every other year or so, whenever he’s able to. And then there are the various friends we’ve made over the years that come when they can. But it’s always our core group and significant others that get together every year without fail.”

Bellamy nods. “Right. And have you ever brought anyone to the party?”

She hesitates. “I brought my girlfriend the year we started dating. It’d only been a couple of months, but she hadn’t met any of my friends yet so I thought it’d be a good idea.”

“Judging by the tone of your voice I’m guessing it didn’t turn out how you wanted it to.”

Clarke lets out a heavy sigh. “According to her, she felt like I was pressuring her to go to the party even though she didn’t want to. She wanted to spend the entire holiday with just the two of us, but I told her that I always do this party with my friends. We’re each other’s family. She didn’t seem too thrilled about that. We broke up a few weeks later.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

She shakes her head, giving him a small smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. And it was a few years ago so I’ve moved past it. Mostly. After being two-timed and then ending another relationship the way it did, I have a tough time going there again.”

“Right. Well, I know a thing or two about having a hard time with relationships. I had one girlfriend that I thought was going to go somewhere. It didn’t end badly or anything, it just kinda fizzled out. I had a couple more relationships that ended on worse notes, so I have a hard time going there again too.”

She smiles over at him. “Never thought I’d be bonding with a stranger over bad breakups during the holidays.”

Bellamy smiles. “First time for everything, right?”

“Yeah.” She glances over at him quickly. “We’re almost there. So you still have time to back out if you don’t want to go. I know I sprung this on you, but you barely know me and you don’t need to come to the party if you’d rather be at home.”

He smiles softly. “Clarke. It’s fine. If my sister was still talking to me, she’d probably get upset with me if I chose to stay home alone instead of going to a holiday party with actual people.”

She laughs quietly. “She sounds like an interesting girl.”

“She is. I practically raised her because our mom wasn’t always around. I think she resents me a little, but she’s never actually said it. She’s always been pretty stubborn and hard-headed, so when we disagree on something involving her life, especially now, we really disagree. It’s the main reason she’s not talking to me right now.”

Clarke frowns. “I’m sorry you’re going through that.”

Bellamy shrugs. “It’s not the first time it’s happened, probably won’t be the last. Eventually, she’ll come around and talk to me again. It’s a vicious cycle, but she’s my baby sister and I love her. So I put up with it.”

“I don’t know if I could. But, I don’t have any siblings, so I’ll never truly know.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to borrow my sister anytime you want, as soon as she starts speaking to me again and I can tell her.”

Clarke laughs quietly and nods. “Sounds good.” She pulls up to a two-story home that’s fully decorated from the yard to the roof with Christmas decorations. She shifts the gear into park and looks over at Bellamy. “We’re here. Last chance to escape.”

He chuckles. “I promise I’m fine. I don’t mind.”

She takes a deep breath. “Alright. Come on, then.” She completely shuts off the engine and then climbs out of her car, Bellamy climbing out of the passenger seat and then joining her on the sidewalk. “I apologize in advance for whatever my friends might do or say. When some of them start drinking their brain-to-mouth filter completely vanishes. That mostly applies to Murphy, but we all think he doesn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter anyway.” She gestures for him to follow her as she starts making her way up to the house, her nerves on edge solely due to the implications of what it means to bring a guy with her to the party. Deep down she knows there’s no hidden meaning, but knowing her friends, most of them will latch on and bug her relentlessly about it.

Knocking on the front door, she rocks back on her heels as she waits. She glances behind her at Bellamy and gives him a small smile, unsure of what else to say to him right now.

The door swings open, pulling her attention, and she smiles brightly down at the little boy standing on the other side, a perfect mixture of both his parents. He’s wearing a colorful Christmas sweater and a wide smile on his lips.

“Auntie Clarke!” he shouts, stepping across the threshold and leaping up into her arms.

She laughs as she catches the four-year-old, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Merry Christmas, Jordan.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jordan says, leaning back but keeping his arms wrapped around her neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kiddo. I didn’t miss out on anything fun, did I?”

He shakes his head, his slightly shaggy hair brushing across his forehead as he does. “No.”

She smiles. “Well, that’s good to hear. Should we get inside the house before we freeze our butts off out here?”

He nods eagerly and then leans to the side, his tiny brows furrowing slightly. “Auntie Clarke. Who’s that?”

She follows his gaze to find Bellamy still standing behind her, his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans. She looks back at Jordan. “That’s my new friend Bellamy,” she tells the little boy, figuring it’s easier than explaining about the roof and Bellamy’s fall. “Can you say hi?”

Jordan looks Bellamy over with a scrutinizing gaze and then smiles. “Hi. I’m Jordan. I’m four.”

Bellamy moves forward and gives Jordan a soft smile. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Jordan. We have so much in common already because it just so happens that I am also four-years-old.”

Jordan giggles, leaning against Clarke and smiling. “No. You’re not four. You’re a grown-up like mommy and daddy and auntie Clarke.”

Bellamy feigns shock. “What? I am? How come no one told me?”

Jordan just giggles again, smiling at Bellamy.

Clarke smiles at the interaction, glad that Bellamy seems to be fitting in so far. Then again, it’s not the most difficult thing in the world to get in a kids’ good graces. As long as you talk to them and indulge them in whatever crazy story they want to tell you, they’ll pretty much worship the ground you walk on.

“Jordan? Baby, where’d you—oh! Clarke, you’re here.”

Clarke turns and smiles at her friend, adjusting her hold on Jordan. “Hey, Harper. Yeah, we just got here.”

Harper’s brows furrow together. “We?”

“Mommy! This is Bell’my.”

Harper smiles sweetly. “Hi there, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Harper, the hostess for tonight’s gathering. Come on inside so you don’t freeze to death out there.”

Clarke steps inside the house with Jordan on her hip and then sets his sock-covered feet down on the hardwood floor. She watches as he runs off into another room of the house, no doubt in search of his dad or favorite Uncle Jasper.

“Jordan, be careful, please!” Harper shouts through the house after her son. She sighs heavily, one hand falling to her slightly rounded pregnant belly. “Sometimes I worry about how I’m going to handle all of his energy with the new baby’s needs too.”

Clarke offers her friend a sympathetic smile, shrugging out of her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack next to her. “Well, then it’s a good thing his auntie Clarke is willing to take him off your hands for one of our amazing sleepovers whenever you need a moment to breathe.”

“I’m sure he’ll love that when the time comes.” Harper takes a deep breath and then grows a wide smile. “So, tell me about your friend,” she says, her eyes darting quickly over to Bellamy who’s standing near the front door, his coat still on and hands tucked in his pockets. “You can hang your coat over there, by the way,” Harper tells him, gesturing to the coat rack. “Everyone’s in the living room and there are food and drinks just past that in the dining room. Feel free to help yourself to whatever you’d like.”

Bellamy hesitates and then slides out of his coat. “Um...thanks, Harper, was it?”

She nods. “Yes. And you’re ‘Bell’my’?”

He chuckles, hanging his coat on the rack. “It’s Bellamy, actually. You have an adorable son, by the way.”

“Thank you. He seems to have taken a shining to you.”

He shrugs. “I guess so. You said the food and drinks are through there?” he asks, pointing toward the living room.

Harper nods. “Yes, straight back.”

“Great. Thanks.” He gives them both a smile and then moves through the house.

“Alright, spill,” Harper says once Bellamy is out of earshot, spinning toward Clarke. “I want to know everything about this guy.”

Clarke shuffles on her feet, biting her lip between her teeth. “Um...I don’t actually know that much about him.”

Harper’s brows furrow. “You don’t?”

“No. We met when he sorta....fell off his roof.”

Harper’s eyes go wide. “Wait! _He’s_ the reason you were waiting at the hospital?”

Clarke nods. “Mm-hmm. I was waiting for him to be done so I could know if he was okay. And then I sort of...invited him to the party.”

“Any particular reason why?”

She shrugs nonchalantly. “He was going to be alone. His mom is dead and his sister isn’t talking to him. He just moved here and doesn’t know anyone yet. I was being nice.”

Harper nods slowly. “Uh-huh. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s nice to look at.”

“Is he good looking? I hadn’t noticed.”

Harper laughs, patting her on the shoulder. “Whatever you say, Clarke. I should go find Jordan and make sure he’s not getting into trouble.”

“Of course. I’ll go mingle.” She watches Harper walk off in one direction through the house, expertly bobbing and weaving her way through the people she passes. It’s not a huge house, but it’s thankfully just barely big enough for all their friends to gather for the party. And still has enough room for a child to run around and engage others in conversation or random games of tag or hide-and-seek that get abandoned quickly when something else catches his attention.

Spotting Bellamy standing in the entryway between the living and dining rooms, she moves across the floor in his direction, only being stopped when a hand grabs her wrist. She turns around to face her friend, frowning. “What do you want, Murphy?”

“Just asking about the dreamboat you brought with you.”

“Yeah, I’m wondering about that too,” Raven speaks up with a wild grin from her place next to Murphy on the couch. How those two formed an actual friendship is still a mystery to Clarke, and she’s not sure if she ever wants to find out. 

She lets out a heavy sigh. “I’ll tell you guys later, okay? Murphy, please let go of my wrist.”

He releases her and then holds up both of his hands, one of them clutched around the neck of a bottle of beer. “Fine. Don’t tell me the juicy details.”

“I said I’d tell you later. _Both_ of you,” she emphasizes when she sees Raven opening her mouth to speak. “He’s a friend, that’s all you need to know right now. Raven, please don’t let him do anything stupid tonight.”

Raven laughs. “Clarke, you know as well as I do that no one can keep Murphy from doing anything stupid when he’s drunk.”

She sighs. “I know. I was just hoping tonight would be the exception.” She pats them both on the shoulder and then crosses the last bit of space to where Bellamy is. She stops in front of him, giving him a small smile. “Hey.”

He smiles back. “Hi.”

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” she asks him. “Is your head feeling okay?”

He nods. “My head is fine, thanks. And the party’s nice so far. I’ve been introduced to a few people, but I don’t remember their names.”

Clarke waves him off. “That’s okay. It’s your first time here, no one’s going to hold it against you.”

“Well, thank goodness for that.”

“Ooh, look who landed under the mistletoe.”

Clarke sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. “You’re drunk, Murphy.”

“Of course he’s drunk,” Miller speaks up from somewhere in the room. “But he’s also right this time. You’re standing directly under the mistletoe.”

Clarke glances up and her eyes go wide. She swallows thickly and looks back at Bellamy. “I am so sorry. This is definitely not what you signed up for when you agreed to come here tonight.”

He smiles gently. “It’s okay. It’s part of the fun of a holiday party, right? Unless you don’t want to…?”

She shakes her quickly. “No!” She internally curses. “I mean, we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with the idea.”

He shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh. Um, okay.”

“Enough talking!” Murphy shouts, his words slurring together. “Just make out already!”

Clarke gives Bellamy half a smile. “It’s tradition, right?”

He nods, taking a small step closer to her. “Yeah. Uh...I’m just gonna…” he trails off, gesturing vaguely with his hands as he takes one more step closer. He rests his hands on her waist and then dips his head down to press a quick kiss to her lips. It’s quick, but it sends a spark through her, awakens something she didn’t realize was sleeping.

“Boo!” Murphy shouts again. “That was lame! Do it again.”

Clarke grimaces. “I’m sorry about him. We don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to.”

Bellamy smiles a little wider than before. “It’s okay. And I don’t mind. You’re not the worst person in the world to kiss.”

She laughs. “Thanks. Neither are you.” She hesitates for just a moment and then rises on her toes to slide her lips over Bellamy’s, smiling against him when he kisses her back.

They’re standing like that probably longer than anyone expected them to. Murphy seems to be pleased for a moment before he’s then yelling at them to stop being gross. But she doesn’t want to pull away. So she deepens the kiss, pressing herself closer to Bellamy and hoping he doesn’t mind.

“No no no no!”

She reluctantly pulls away from Bellamy when tiny hands push hard against her leg. She takes a step back and looks down to find Jordan standing next to her and glaring up at Bellamy. She has to keep herself from laughing at the way he’s standing, it’s beyond adorable.

“What’s going on, Jordan?” she asks, reaching down to run a hand over his hair.

Jordan steps closer to her, wrapping one arm around her leg and continuing to glare at Bellamy. “She’s _my_ Auntie Clarke. You can’t have her.”

Clarke almost lets a laugh escape, sharing a quick look with Bellamy. Jordan has never reacted this way before whenever she’s been with someone. Then again, he was still practically a baby the last time she brought someone to the holiday party and probably hadn’t even realized what was going on then. But she’s heard that kids have a sort of sixth sense when it comes to people. So maybe Jordan knows something she doesn’t.

“Jordan…” she starts, but then pauses at the look Bellamy gives her. She watches as he kneels in front of Jordan and starts speaking to him quietly. She can’t hear a single word of what he’s saying to the four-year-old, he’s not talking loud enough.

She watches as Jordan’s face relaxes and then he removes his arm from her leg to smile and hug Bellamy around the neck. Bellamy hugs him back, standing up straight again and settling Jordan on his hip.

She quirks a brow at the smiling pair. “Any chance I get to know what you two talked about?”

Jordan shakes his head. “No.”

Clarke just laughs. “Alright. I guess I can’t be mad when you two look so adorable together.”

Bellamy shares a smile with Jordan. “We are pretty cool guys, huh?”

Jordan nods. “Yeah. Auntie Clarke?”

“Yes, Jordan?”

“Will you go on a date with Bell’my?”

Clarke’s eyes go wide and then she smiles appreciatively at Bellamy. “Using my nephew to do your dirty work because it’s hard for me to say no to him. Very clever man.”

Bellamy chuckles. “I do what I can. So...will you go out with me? I know it’s kind of sudden, but I—”

She steps closer and rises just enough to cut him off with a kiss, one arm circling his waist to pull him a little closer. She leans back and smiles up at him. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
